


Naruto Piss Stuff: Headcanons, Scenerios, Art, and Ficlets

by auntieann1es



Category: Naruto
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Multi, Omorashi, Piss Play, Watersports, omodom, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieann1es/pseuds/auntieann1es
Summary: hhhhh This is a thing now hiIf you would like to be a co-creator let me know !
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uchiha Sasuke, Kakuzu/Konan (Naruto), TBD - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Mixed Akatsuki Stuff (1)

-Konan’s done with paperwork for the day so she decides to go for a fly over Ame but she forgot to go to the bathroom before hand and it’s dark dark outside so whose shop is going to be open this late? She really doesn’t want to go back to base yet because this is her free time so she flies around trying to find a place to go where she can’t easily be seen thru someone’s windows

-Alternatively she’s in a crowd of fans and she doesn’t want to step out to go to the bathroom even tho she / _really has to go_ / and it’s raining and she’s wearing her Akatsuki coat so she’s halfway wondering if she can get away with pissing right there in front of them

-Deidara’s v swept up in his latest sculpture and he has to go to the bathroom but his hands are absolutely filthy and for the life of him he can’t find his damn rag. he goes to the bathroom to wash his hands so he can work his zipper but the running water on his hands makes him lose control and he’s standing there / _right_ / next to the toilet pressing his thighs together, piss running down his legs, cursing from a whisper to the top of his lungs (but at the end of it all he’s shivering bc it felt / _very_ / good to let go and maybe the humiliation might be doing something for him maybe—)

-Kisame’s used to pissing in the ocean/bodies of water but Itachi grew up in landlocked Konoha so when they’re swimming together in a lake 4 funsies on the way back from a mission Ita doesn’t feel like getting out of the water to pee, in fact he’s dreading getting out and wrestling with wet clothes so he’s kind of putting it off and trying to have fun and ignoring his bladder

-And Kisame knows something’s wrong after awhile and he tries to get him to tell him what it is and Ita’s like “i’m ok. I’ll go take care of it” and he hurries off to land and behind the first tree onshore n it’s pretty clear what he’s doing

-and when he goes back to the lake (just kinda sitting on the side in the waves) and Kisame crawls up next to him like “You know next time you can just go in the water.”

-Itachi is very alarmed

-Sasori is a puppet and can’t piss but he sits outside the bathroom sometimes to inconvenience people or puts puppet parts in the sink to freak the other guys out

-when he and deidara have workdays together he offers him water bottles frequently (like even when his old water bottle is only halfway empty) because he thinks it’s funny to see Deidara decide between going to the bathroom or finishing /one more thing/

-one time he brought Deidara a bucket and he’s like “what’s this for” and sasori’s like ‘in my ~~lab~~ studio in suna i didn’t have time to go to the bathroom so I used one of these’ and it’s very unclear whether he’s lying and dei comes up w/ a narrative that pissing in buckets is what Real Artists Do and he didn’t know beforehand bc Sas is the only artist he’s talked to in awhile

-Hidan thinks it’s cool

-on the topic of Hidan he n Kakuzu have been walking for hours and Hidan wants to take a bathroom break and Kakuzu’s like “u can. just catch up after”

-and hidan doesn’t like that attitude so he squats down in the middle of the road and pees

-which Kakuzu really doesn’t like even tho they’re the only ones on the road bc he has been tracked before bc of his scent and if you piss in the middle of a road few travel on your scent is just gonna stay there until it rains stupid

-also bc of this Kakuzu only goes in bodies of water when he can and is sure to dig a hole n cover it when he can’t (if it’s a particularly paranoid day he’ll use empty bottles and seal them away in a scroll so he’s not carrying them around) but unsurprisingly he can hold it like a champ, it can take awhile for him to relax enough to go (imagine him pushing on his overfull bladder trying to go so he can get on his way already–)

-Kisame likes holding it and has challenged other members of the Akatsuki to holding contests (minus Itachi and Deidara because he thinks they’re too much younger than him for a semi-sexual activity like this). The only one he hasn’t beaten was Kakuzu, Konan came close though. Tobi lost after like 2 hours, Hidan made it slightly longer, Zetsu started laughing and threw up after drinking the water (i have no idea what zetsu’s digestive system is like and can’t think that hard right now)

-tobito holds it somewhat regularly for no reason (it’s bad habit #346)

-when he travels w/ Deidara he’s challenged him to holding contests more than once. he accepts them like 1/3 of the time bc he gets bored and when he’s horny and squirming and tobi’s obnoxiously telling him how bad he has to go and asking how he feels it’s not that boring

-Hidan has held it and wet himself during a sacrifice once because he wanted to see if it happened to the other person (it did–the sacrifice couldn’t even piss without Hidan’s permission)


	2. Kabuto Special

Headcanons via the lovely OverlyCheerfulRat~

\- Kabuto's always distracted by this medicine he's making/this corpse he needs to dissect rIgHt NoW/all of these papers he needs to organize/literally everything, so he puts off going to the bathroom pretty often

\- If he's really focused on something, he doesn't even notice he has to go in the first place until it's like five seconds away from being too late, at which point he attempts to run to the bathroom (he fails like every time)

\- Sometimes he wets the bed after nightmares that wake him up screaming, and even though he washes the sheets/his pajamas immediately, Orochimaru always seems to know what happened

\- Sasuke, being a little bitch boy, takes to hanging around in Kabuto's lab despite being repeatedly asked not to and gets very good at distracting him even more than he already is, leading to more than one instance of Kabuto awkwardly crossing his legs behind a table and yelling at Sasuke to leave while trying not to a) piss himself and b) give any indication that he's about to piss himself

\- Sasuke Never Leaves

Story thing? by me

-Kabuto’s usual job is to run errands around oto and beyond n stuff. at which point he’ll use the bathroom at the grocery store or w/e

-At the lab however it’s v hard even if you’re familiar w/ the layout to find the bathroom. he has one like right near his bedroom that he uses but the further he gets from there the more confusing it is

-So it’s a normal day. kabuto gets up, goes to the bathroom, showers, grabs a protein bar for breakfast, goes around to give the ~~human experiments~~ Scientific Specimens their breakfast and avoid their various punches and ninjustus

-But today there’s research reviewing to do so he settles into an office chair to read

-This stuff is so morbidly interesting, he’s swept up in the science and the death and suddenly he’s been there for hours. He has to get up to fetch the next round of notes and he realizes wow his bladder is full. hoo boy, he should probably go find a bathroom, right? But why do that when he can probably hold it for awhile longer and he has so much more delicious details to read.

-When he sits back down he has to adjust himself so he can take his focus off his bladder and read more of the report.

-He keeps it together for quite a bit longer, taking notes, hanging out and having a grand old time and only starting to squirm

-Until he has to get up again and jolt his bladder out of its comfy resting spot

-He stands up and has to stand there with his legs pressed together for a second because oooh yeah that pressure’s intense. He pushed his waistband down around his hips to relieve _something_ and it helps just enough to make him think he can get across the room

-And then he looks though the shelves and can’t find the next part!! Dammit Orochimaru, where did you put it.

-He’s looking around and squirming a lot which is making it harder for him to read the spines of the books

-And he comes to the realization that he isn’t really holding towards some sort of goal, this wasn’t ever going to be a one day read he can take a break whenever he wants to but he doesn’t want to, the office space is cozy and warm so he decides to hold it as long as he can. what’s the worst that could happen.

-He finally finds the third section of the research notes (can’t find the fourth, but that’s a problem for later) and sits down to read more.

-Now there is not a comfortable position for him to sit in. Kneeling with his dick squeezed between his thighs is the most comfortable, he guesses, probably because it’s making him feel pleasantly horny and he can squirm a little and read and take notes at the same time

-It feels really good. Why does it feel good? It kinda hurts, and he knows he gets off on pain. But it’s really just comfortable.

-Until holding it gets a little distracting. He keeps having to reread sentences and thinking of a note to add and then forgetting it. Well, if it’s going to be distracting him he might as well go find the bathroom.

-He sets the papers aside, pushes the chair out of the desk (making all the liquid in his bladder slosh oooh—)

-He stands up, and immediately has to hold himself. it’s a little alarming how close he is to wetting himself

-And then he’s struck with a thought—why not just let go? He can barely stand his legs are shaking so much and nobody’s around to catch him in the act, and so what if they did?

-He slowly takes his hand away from his crotch and runs it over his bladder—wow he’s full. What’s his fluid capacity, the science part of his brain asks. A question for a day when he has more equipment nearby.

-He takes a step away from the desk and feels himself leaking and resists holding himself because he doesn’t want to get piss on his hands

-Another step, another leak. He just wants to get to a place on the floor where he doesn’t have to step over it if he makes a puddle (the idea is strangely appealing--he held so much piss that it could soak his pants and puddle on the floor)

-He wants to move more but he’s really at his limit. He dances a little bit before stilling and trying to relax his muscles. It takes awhile and a few encouraging pushes on his bladder but finally it starts coming out slowly and then in huge gushes, soaking the crotch of his pants and running down his legs and it’s so hot, like a borderline uncomfortable shower, and it’s pooling in his shoes and dribbling out of his pant legs onto the floor

-The thought of Orochimaru walking in and seeing him flashes through his mind as the last bit of liquid drips out and he has to pull down his pants because suddenly they’re quite tight

-He ends up taking off all his clothes and finding some wipes in one of the drawers to clean himself off a bit (he might jerk off into one of them because he’s been horny for like 45 minutes now—second wave of sweet relief)

-What with not really wanting to touch much right now he decides to leave the papers as they are and call it a day. He casts a small genjutsu to make it look like he’s still wearing clothes and heads back to his room (wondering why he hasn’t walked around naked before, it feels good and helps him practice genjutsu while moving from place to place)

And~ unrelated art


	3. Kakuzu Omorashi feat. Omo dom Konan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot 2 mention kakuzu is trans in this. if u know the rest of my stuff this isn't a surprise but yeah

Kakuzu was uncomfortable in a most irritating way. He and every other member of the Akatsuki were crammed into a meeting room in an abandoned office in Ame. It was near the outskirts of the town, but not in an empty enough part of town that it was free from the sound of people. He’d flinch every time he heard the rumble of a cart or a conversation he couldn’t make out.

His full bladder was making things worse. He had started out simply crossing his legs, but as the meeting wore on he started fidgeting and bouncing his leg. Kisame glanced at him with increasing frequency. Kakuzu didn’t usually act like this, but then again, he usually has better things to do than indulge in his books and too many cups of tea. He cursed his past self.

He jumped a foot in the air when he felt Hidan’s hand sneak into his lap.

“God, fuck,” he cursed quietly. He grabbed Hidan’s wrist and glared at him, trying to send the message “what the fuck were you thinking?”

Hidan’s slick smile made his blood boil. “What’s going on down there, pal?”

“Hidan,” he hissed in warning.

“Kakuzu?” Konan’s calm, chilling voice floated over the room. Pain had stopped his lecturing.

Kakuzu let go of Hidan’s arm. “I apologize, Ma’am. Carry on.”

“Actually, a break might be in order. Everyone take five.”

Oh thank god. Kakuzu, gratefully, was closest to the door. He hurried out and into the nearest bathroom.  
And Konan, like the wraith she was, slid in after him.

“What was that?”

“I’m sorry. Hidan startled me.” Kakuzu wondered how appropriate it would be to drop his pants and piss right in front of her. She had seen it all, every bit of him, she had taken him apart and put him back together.

Konan strode in front of him, grazing her fingertips over his sides. “You interrupted Pain, dear. That was impolite, don’t you think?”

“Yes Ma’am. I’m sorry, Ma’am.” He crossed one leg over the other as a spasm wracked his bladder.

Her eyes flicked downwards. “Oh, is that what’s keeping you wound so tight?”

“I’ll take care of this, Ma’am, then I’ll come back and behave.”

“Oh of course.” She unbuttons his cloak, helps him out of it, and throws it over her shoulder. Her hands then traveled down his halter top to the hem of his pants. “Take them off.”

It suddenly clicked for him that Konan didn’t care about the interruption. She might have been as bored as the rest of them, because all she seemed to want to do was have fun with him. Kakuzu would be all for it, really, but he was unclear how long “five” was supposed to be and would rather not have his time run out before he could empty his aching bladder.

Konan placed his pants and cloak over the purse hook on the door, then carefully positioned him just the way she liked. He stood facing the wall, arms planted over his head, and legs on either side of the toilet. It would be so easy, to just go, but she leaned over his shoulder and told him not to. “ Don’t piss until I say so. You’re mine right now. I control—“ she traced the rounded bulge below his navel “—every part of you.”

“Of course, Ma’am.” He evened his breath, tried to relax. Not being able to properly see her made him anxious, but not as bad as it could be. He did have eyes in his back, no matter how poor their sight.

Konan traced patterns in his backside and thighs. One hand traveled up to his clit, rubbing slow circles around it. Kakuzu pressed his lips closed around a moan. Konan sped up, and he struggled to stay in place.

“Ooh, does your full bladder make you sensitive?”

“I guess. If that’s what it is this is the first time I’ve noticed.”

“How interesting.” She pressed her hips against his, and draped herself over his back as best she could.

Kakuzu trembled under her. The only two thoughts in his head were “I need to pee” and “I want to cum.” 

Thankfully Konan aimed to relieve at least one of those. Her fingers rubbed steadily over his clit, his slick making the glide easier. Her other hand traced upward and pinched his nipples through the rough material of his shirt.

“May I cum, Ma’am?”

He could almost hear her smile. “You’re already that close? I thought you were wetter than usual, but wow. This is exciting.”

The absurdity of the situation made him grin. His mind was nearly blank now, subspace’s soft, fuzzy arms around his waist.

“Cum as you like,” Konan murmurs.

His hips push into hers for a moment. She’s smaller than him, by nearly four inches, enough that he would have to slouch to meet her eyeline. Even so, she has a way to make him feel safe. She pressed her face into his neck, and he felt himself reaching his peak. He came near soundlessly, hands opening and closing on the wall tiles.  
Konan pulled away slowly. She made use of the sink, and the running water turned the pressure in Kakuzu’s bladder back up to 11.

“Ma’am, may I let go?”

“Hm?” She looked from Kakuzu’s thighs, trying hard to press together, to the toilet below him, like she’d forgotten why they were in there. “No, I think we have to get back to the meeting.”

Kakuzu took that as an invitation to move from his position, but as soon as he was standing normally another pulse ran through his bladder and he felt the need to hold himself again. It would only get worse once he had his pants and their tight waistline back on. “Please. Ma’am, please I have to go—"

“And?”

“Please let me go,” he corrected.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Why should I?”

The sub part of him wanted to defer to her, but his body desperately needed relief. “I won’t be able to make it through the end of the meeting. Please let me go now.”

“What’s so wrong with pissing yourself during a meeting?” she asked, a delicate grin on her face despite her sadistic words. “It happens to the best of us.”

“Please don’t make me, please, I’ll owe you but please let me go now.”

She thought it over for a few agonizing seconds. “You wait for the meeting to be over and get bathroom privileges whenever you like, or you go now and wait till eight to go again.”

He weighed those options for a split second before deciding no, he really needed this now. Being already half undressed, he sat down and let go. It was more difficult than usual at first, but soon he was pissing in earnest. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure in his bladder finally dissipated.

Konan stroked his shoulder soothingly. “Sorry, I should have asked you before doing something new like this. I just saw an opportunity I just had to take advantage of.”

“I figured as much.” Kakuzu rubbed his receding bladder bulge until he was empty. Konan handed him his clothes, and he cleaned and robed himself again. Everyone else would never be able to guess what they had been up to.

As they left, one after the other, Kakuzu spoke up. “I ask this with all due reverence, Ma’am, but is Hidan going to be punished as well?”

Konan smiled. “Of course. I think we can do something fun to him with your piss, don’t you?”

“Your imagination exceeds my own. What were you thinking?”

“Two ideas. One, you piss all over him, like you’re marking your territory. He’d hate that. The other is going to be harder to do, but we could make him drink it. What do you think?”

Kakuzu rubbed his temple over his mask. “Good grief.”

Konan smiled, grabbing his free hand and giving it a small squeeze.

As they made their way back to the meeting room, Kakuzu asked in a hushed voice, “have you really pissed yourself during a meeting?”

She responded just as quietly, with a hint of humor. “Let a lady keep some of her secrets.”

Kakuzu chuckled. What a couple of terrors they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kind of a nightmare of a story, I'm writing a book right now along with dealing with all of this *gestures vaguely* so i haven't been v active and i wanted to get something out TWT i hope u got some kind of enjoyment out of this, ooc as it is


	4. Suigetsu and Sasuke's Drink of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suigetsu drinks Karin's piss in Sasuke's presence, and Sasuke wants to give both positions a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit this is so long. There's a random POV shift in the middle too. My writing is regressing. Also I want to put a disclaimer that I really do like Karin and if I made her too bitchy in this I apologize, it's to serve the purpose of gross kinky fun and doesn't reflect what I think about her.
> 
> I hope this is enjoyable!

“Guys,” Suigetsu panted, “can—can we please take a break? Just for a little while.” Before anybody answered, he sat down cross-legged.

“Are you kidding me Suigetsu?” Karin shouted. “We took a lunch break an hour ago.”

“I knew you would pull that one out, Karin; I waited until it was two hours.”

“You fucker, you’re making this journey take forever!”

“Listen, maybe it’s my anatomy or maybe it’s that I spent four years floating in a test tube, but I have a hard time traveling for hours on end.”

“Oh cry me a river.”

They reminded Sasuke of siblings—not himself and his brother, of course, but other siblings he had witnessed.

Jugo tapped him on the shoulder. “Should I just pick him up and carry him?”

“Don’t,” Karin said. “He’s an adult, he can handle it.”

With that she stepped forward to engage Suigetsu. She grabbed the back of his hair and forced him to look at her.

His face instantly changed from passive to mild alarm. “Can we not do this with Sasuke here?”

Sasuke’s ears perked up at that.

“Can you not be so obnoxious with Sasuke here?” she shot back. Karin stepped so that her feet were planted on either side of Suigetsu’s thighs. The sound of her shorts unzipping rang out through the still air. Sasuke heard Jugo take a deep breath beside him. A quick glance showed him blushing and pointedly not looking at the couple.

Sasuke had no such cap on his curiosity.

“Open your mouth.”

He parted his lips, which wasn’t sufficient for Karin. She grabbed his bottom jaw and forced his mouth open wider. Sasuke flinched as she fished her dick out of her underwear and pressed it in between his rows of horrible teeth.

And then, he heard the sound of a stream of water trickling. He saw Suigetsu’s eyes clench shut, heard his tiny gasp.

For a perverse amount of time Karin pissed into Suigetsu’s mouth and he swallowed it all. One of Suigetsu’s hands rubbed between his legs. When Karin finally pulled away and redressed Sasuke felt like he had broken out of a trance.

Sasuke stepped forward. “Which one of you is going to explain what just happened?”

Suigetsu snorted. “What part needs to be explained?”

“Suigetsu likes drinking piss and I wanted him to shut up.”

“This is a consensual situation,” Suigetsu clarified. “I don’t know how much you care about that.”

“Why would I not care,” Sasuke replied. Suigetsu didn’t know how to respond.

Karin started to walk back in the direction they had been heading. “Let’s get to civilization before sundown, shall we?”

“Wait.”

Jugo and Karin watched him saunter towards where Suigetsu still sat, hand on his hip, thumb under his shirt.

“Can you go again?”

Suigetsu raised his eyebrows at him, and, after a beat, the corners of his mouth. “You wanna try it?”

Expressionlessly, Sasuke nodded.

“Be my guest, boss man.”

Suigetsu lay back on the ground and arranged his hair under his head.

“What are you doing?” Karin demanded.

“Being conscientious. Unlike you, Sasuke doesn’t have much to aim with.”

Sasuke undid his pants and stepped out of one of the legs. He heard Karin whimper at the realization that he hadn’t been wearing underwear.

Suigetsu guided him to sit with his legs on either side of his head. “Can I. Uh.”

“Do what you have to.”

“Great, great. I’ll tap on you when you can start.”

He didn’t leave Sasuke hanging for long, he just took a few seconds to readjust. Sasuke tried not to react as he felt Suigetsu’s tongue prod at his lower lips. He felt Suigetsu’s tap and decided to pretend it hadn’t happened.

He sat up straight and forced himself to relax. Suigetsu hummed beneath him, gulping down the hot liquid Sasuke provided. Again he noticed his teammate feeling his own crotch, rubbing or possibly readjusting himself. He was getting off to this.

Sasuke’s stream slowed to a dribble. Suigetsu licked him clean, making Sasuke shiver. It was strange, so strange seeing his teammate’s face between his legs and his slim hands wrapped around his thighs and oh, he hadn’t stopped licking yet.

Sasuke tapped his scalp. “Let’s keep moving.”

Suigetsu smiled up at him. In an instant he was gone, on his feet again, pulling Sasuke to his own. Sasuke couldn’t hide his blush as he pulled his pants back on.

“Karin, your nose is bleeding,” Jugo said quietly, as they started back on their way.

***

Hours later the air turned cool and the endless sand turned to cobblestones under their feet. Sasuke announced they would look for a hotel and find food later.

Half an hour later everyone had a room key. Sasuke and Suigetsu would stay in one room, and Jugo and Karin would be in the other. He knew Karin wouldn’t like it, but she didn’t argue much, just grabbed Jugo’s wrist and dragged him off to find dinner.

Suigetsu tapped Sasuke’s arm. “What do you want to do, boss?”

“Go to our room. Look at the hotel menu. Rest our feet.” The last point was accompanied by a side glance.

Suigetsu grinned at him. “Aw. Thank you.”

***

Suigetsu pulled off his shoes as soon as he entered the room. He sat on the bed and stripped off his sword, shirt and pants. In the past he’d explained he didn’t like wearing street clothes into a bed he would sleep in. Sasuke wouldn’t have wasted time complaining even without that explanation. He watched his almost-nude companion spread out in bliss on the comfy bed.

“Better than the desert sand?”

“Hell yeah,” Suigetsu replied. He shot a glance toward Sasuke. Usually he wouldn’t initiate conversation. “What are you feeling for dinner? I wonder if they have all those weird Suna cuts of meat here.”

“Don’t you have shark fin soup in Kiri?”

“Shh-hh, we outlawed that. I remember, ‘cuz Kisame couldn’t fucking stop talking about it the day it happened.”

“Hn.”

Sasuke stood up and stretched. Suigetsu felt his heartbeat speed up as he watched Sasuke undress. He had always found his “boss” undeniably attractive. He wasn’t built too different from Suigetsu himself, but he didn’t have the extra height to make him look gawky. Sasuke was the picture of perfection to him, even if his attitude was not.

Sasuke stood over him, naked as the day he was born. “I’m going to shower.”

“Go for it.”

“Would you like to join me?”

Suigetsu’s breath caught in his throat, and his heart leapt up to meet it. “Ok. Sure.”

He forced himself up again (wow his legs hurt) and followed Sasuke into the bathroom. He stripped off his boxers as Sasuke turned on the water. He wished he had a camera. Sasuke sitting sideways on the bathtub rim, running his fingers through the water stream, a placid expression on his face. It made a beautiful picture.

He followed Sasuke into the spacious shower. The spray was unfortunately small, but thankfully the bathroom heated up enough that it wasn’t totally uncomfortable.

Sasuke stuck his head under the spray, and instantly his bangs fell over his face. Suigetsu smiled. He was so cute.

They took turns washing their hair and soaping up their skin. Sasuke treated himself very gently, Suigetsu noted. He didn’t scrub his skin or aggravate any of his healing wounds. Admirable, considering the self-flagellating habits he’d seen from his former and current teammates… and himself. Not for the first time he wished he was more like Sasuke.

“Turn around, I’ll get your back.” Sasuke exchanged a glance with him. He worried for a moment, that Sasuke was allowed to be forward and he wasn’t, but his fears were quelled when Sasuke did as he asked.

Suigetsu massaged Sasuke’s neck and shoulders. All the drips of water he was tempted to lick up smudged together under his fingers. He rubbed further down, feeling the smooth column of his back. When he ran out of back he rested his hands on Sasuke’s hips. “Sasuke…” he started, without a planned direction.

Sasuke spun around and pinned Suigetsu to the back of the shower. He held Suigetsu’s eye contact for a second, just long enough to let him object, before crashing his lips into his other’s.

Suigetsu pressed into him, kissing him fervently. Sasuke boldly thrust his tongue into Suigetsu’s mouth, resulting in the other teen opening wider and sliding his own tongue against the invading one.

It was fairly obvious Sasuke was inexperienced. He knew what to do, but not necessarily how. But because he was Sasuke, Suigetsu would let him continue despite it not feeling as good as usual. And because he was Sasuke, he pushed forward with vigor and learned quickly.

He attacked Suigetsu’s neck, biting and sucking at stretches of skin until he found one that made Suigetsu whimper. Suigetsu held him loosely to the spot, because he craved more and because if he didn’t put his hands somewhere he knew they would wander to his hardening dick, and he didn’t want to freak Sasuke out.

Freak Sasuke Uchiha out. The thought was almost funny.

Sasuke Uchiha kissed down his chest until he was kneeling on the shower floor. A shiver ran up Suigetsu’s spine. His length was mere inches from Sasuke’s face, Sasuke’s eyes that drank the image of him in. He took Suigetsu in one hand and pressed a kiss to the tip of it. He tried wrapping his lips around it, and, at Suigetsu’s flinch, readjusted. Was it common sense to cover his teeth or did he read that somewhere? Suigetsu wondered.

Sasuke seemed to ease himself into having a dick in his mouth. He moved shallowly forward and back, tried placing his hand on Suigetsu’s hip and decided to move it back to the shaft after a second thought. The situation didn’t particularly arouse Suigetsu other than the physical sensation of tongue on skin, and any haze it created vanished when Sasuke stilled completely.

And then Sasuke tapped him. In the same place Suigetsu had tapped him earlier.

He pulled Sasuke back by his hair. “Really?!”

“Yes,” Sasuke spat back.

Well.

Suigetsu let him go and he sucked Suigetsu’s partially-hard dick back into his mouth. Suigetsu bit his lip and let himself go.

The relief was breathtaking. He hadn’t pissed in a few hours, and holding it in the shower was not something he was used to. The only other people he had bathed with were his brother and a few of the Swordsmen, who didn’t mind pissing down the drain, but Sasuke was of higher breeding, he couldn’t behave that way in front of him. Man how pleased he was to be wrong.

He hadn’t yet been on this side of things, with his hands in another person’s hair as they swallowed around his cock and the ache in his bladder slowly dulled to nothing. It was a rush, especially when the one on the serving end was beautiful, powerful Sasuke. He watched Sasuke’s eyelashes flutter, his eyebrows knit together in concentration. He found it hard to tell what the boy was thinking. If he disliked it, he made no move to pull away.

And even as Suigetsu’s stream finally ended and Sasuke cleaned his cock head of any last drops, he still didn’t pull away. He stroked Suigetsu’s shaft and tried to take more in his mouth than he had before. Suigetsu wanted to just receive, let himself be irresponsible for the short term, but he didn’t want Sasuke hurting himself.

He gently pushed Sasuke away from his crotch. “I appreciate the gesture, but that is not the kind of thing you do on an empty stomach. You’ll make yourself sick.”

Sasuke blushed furiously at his lack of knowledge, a sour look coloring his face as he stood up. Suigetsu hugged him to let him hide it.

“Did you like it?”

Sasuke nodded. He pressed light kisses to the spray-soaked skin between Suigetsu’s shoulder and neck. “We’ll pick this up after dinner then?” Sasuke murmured.

“Hehe. Sounds good to me,” Suigetsu replied, punctuating the statement with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that title is so bad but the running title was "team taka's toilet" and a) that doesn't really reflect what happens in the story and b) that might be fun to write later. so :|

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like this to be a community effort so if anyone wants to contribute head canons or one shots, comment or message on tumblr and we can work something out, either you can be a co-contributor or you can publish it as its own thing and we can make a little series or something else! Thanks for reading ;w;
> 
> If you would like to contribute, I just ask you to be trans headcanon inclusive because I have some of those and I wouldn't like to work w/ someone disgusted in my blatant projecting on my favorite characters
> 
> tumblr is https://noodlefools.tumblr.com/


End file.
